The pet industry is a growing industry. For the time and expense that many people devote to their pets, it is often desirable to a pet owner to memorialize their pet, living or deceased. One such memento is a paw print of the animal.
A typical way of making a paw imprint is by utilizing a clay type solution comprising hot water, salt, cold water and cornstarch. The ingredients must be boiled and combined, and then whisked constantly until the mixture becomes a stiff dough. The dough is then kneaded until firm, and then rolled into the desired shape or placed into a presentation case. For these types of impression kits, once the paw imprint is made in the clay or dough, the clay must air dry or bake for up to 48 hours. This causes significant delay and additional cost in creating the keepsake. If an oven is used to bake and permanently secure the imprint in the clay, this step must be performed prior to the clay being inserted into the presentation case so as not to melt or otherwise damage the presentation case. In addition, this step requires the use of an oven, which adds further expense to creating the keepsake. Accordingly, a need exists for an impression system that overcomes existing disadvantages such as increased drying cycle time, use of additional equipment such as ovens and/or dryers, and increased energy costs for additional processing steps. These needs are addressed by the impression system of the present invention.